Characters/Montezuma
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Only unit capable of instantly maxing out all 10 Brave Orbs * Cheap, reliable damage output with Strong Bite and high crit rate * Wild Scratch is ideal for inflicting status effects over AoE * Fast unit with mostly low delay skills | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Worst attack range in the game * Hero skill is extremely limited in use and highly situational * Frontliner with below average defense |} Skills |} Montezuma is a wily little carnivore that can either hit surprisingly hard and fast, or be used as the ultimate blitzkrieg enabler. Due to her extremely restricted range, she will always have to be played in the front row (if you want to actually fight with her). Thankfully, that synergizes with her passive to effectively give her a 45% base crit rate, which seriously helps in cutting through enemy defenses. She also is the only unit with a multi-hit base attack, which can potentially work well with flat damage increases and status effect infliction items. Wild Scratch is Montezuma's only AoE attack, hitting the enemy's front row for moderate damage. Although it is lacking in damage, hitting each enemy 3 times works surprisingly well with status effect infliction items to allow her to work as an AoE debuffer. Being able to cripple an entire row with Paralyze, Curse, or even Seal is especially useful against tightly packed boss battles. Strong Bite is at its best when coupled with crit rate/damage boosts and used to strike with melee type's wealth of type advantage. With its low cost and delay, you will be able to lay down significant damage at a startling rate. Sacrificial Altar is an extremely polarized hero skill. On one hand, it can be used for the ultimate instant meter combo in the game, superior to even the "Instant Supercharge" technique. Utilizing Gullinbursti, Benben Stone, and Gjallarhorn (this can be equipped to anyone), you can get a guaranteed 10 Brave Orbs at the very start of the battle. If you equip the Bottomless Cauldron on Montezuma as well, she will fill up your meter and live to do it again. On the other hand, if you don't build her to utilize this meter gain strategy, her hero skill is a huge detriment (loss of a significant battle asset) for extremely short-term gains (meter that you'll likely burn through in 2 skills). Items Montezuma effectively has two major philosophies for item builds. The first is to utilize a variant of the Instant Meter combo to maximize meter usage early in the fight. The second is to focus on crit rate, crit damage, and status effect infliction items to turn her 2 cost skills into significant damage and debuffing tools. Regardless of which is your preference, I advise you to pick one and go all-in. Good Item Synergy: # Instant Meter combo #* Gullinbursti and Gjallarhorn are the minimum required for the combo, but can be enhanced with meter gain on death items or the Bottomless Cauldron to prevent death altogether # Crit rate #* Boosting her high natural crit rate in the front row is essential for reliable damage and status effect infliction # Crit damage #* With reliable crits and type advantage stacking, crit damage bonuses can easily double your damage output # Status effect infliction #* ''Mjollnir and Ame no Kagoyumi both offer useful stat boosts and status effects on crit, but Yasakani Magatama is critical for denying tough boss skills" Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters